The Child of Time: Marked
by percyjacksonfan16
Summary: All Percy Jackson ever wanted was an alliance. He didn't ask for a quest, enemies, a commanding father, or a monster brother. As the child of Kronos gets pulled further into this mysterious world, he grows attached to his new family but could the betrayal of a loved one shatter everything? Book #2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- It's meeee! Anyway, welcome all you newbies, you might want to read the first book before this one. So click on my profile, scroll down to my stories and click "Child of Time!"**

* * *

**3rd Person/ Percy-**

Creeping along a small alleyway, a young boy spied on a group of gangs, one of which had information that the boy was very intrigued by.

To any bystander, the boy might look like a normal child.

But he was far from normal, abnormal-one could say.

This "child" was wanted in all parts of America, parts of Egypt, Greece, and South Africa. Government officials, esteemed kings and queens, and the families of the victims he had killed even offered cash rewards for anyone who could find him.

The boy, called Percy the assassin by many, stepped out of the shadows.

The two gangs stopped their conversation; looking at the young male.

They laughed at him.

They laughed at the a boy who held an immense amount of power, so incomprehensibly complicated that even Eisenstein could begin to understand.

Without a moment's hesitation, Percy revealed his razor-sharp, double knives, stabbing them into the closest gang member.

All the men turned toward him, their weapons gleamed in the wee hours of daylight.

One of the leaders lunged at Percy, his Swiss army knife grazing his exposed palm. The boy then dodged the leader's next attack, and threw him against the wall.

In less than one minute, the remaining men circled him, their guns and knives making a slight glare across Percy's face.

While he was temporarily blinded, a man rushed at Percy, hammering him against the wall. He could barely stand up as another member tackled him.

Percy shakily stood up, getting a burst of energy, he slammed both members head into the others', resulting in a gory, cracking sound.

Percy quickly whirled around, silting another mortal's throat.

His blood sprayed all over and the mortals began to shrink away in fear.

Percy's lips curled up as he watched the mortal fall to the ground, his eyes lifeless and frozen.

Turning back around, Percy observed the splattered crimson upon the alley wall.

"Kind of looks like paint, no?" He commented.

Without waiting for a response, Percy roundhouse kicked the second to last mortal, his neck breaking in the process.

Then there was only one left.

Corin Wu, the leader of the blood thrashers. His gang operated in the slums of New Jersey and had about 5,500 members.

In the past its members had to bathe in fresh human blood. But recently, the gang has been associated with many beheadings, many of which have been put on sticks and was advertised widely.

Percy had seen these severed heads wherever he went and knew they were after him.

But why and who was motivating the gang?

The demigod hurled the mortal into the wall, pinning him with his knives.

"Why are you after me? And who sent you?"

"My men," He croaked. "You shall be pay for this."

Percy laughed. "Can't wait for that to happen. Now, answer my question."

The young man strained but managed to emerge some words. "We were hired to find an assassin and bring him to the Santa Monica Bay, at the docks. I don't know who hired us but I talked to his most trusted advisor, they call him the backbiter."

Percy growled, anger boiling within his veins.

"Anything else?"

Wu shook his head, the life slowing fading from his eyes. With a sudden flick of Percy's wrist, he was thrown against the wall-the leaders' scalp tore open, revealing a gash the size of the Erie Canal, dark blood overflowing the concrete floor.

The assassin melted into the shadows, returning to his haven.

* * *

"Help!" A voice panted, running through a thick forest.

That voice.

He definitely knew that voice but yet, Percy couldn't put his finger on it.

When Percy finally heard the startling sound of hooves, he knew.

"Grover?" Percy asked, his voice echoing through the vivid dream.

"Percy, good, you heard." Grover stopped running, his furry goat face blocking Percy's vision.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on some island. I thought Pan was here, but a cyclops lured me here, and now I'm looking for a wedding d-dress."

Suddenly, Percy couldn't hear Grover. The satyr's lips moved, yet no words came out.

"Percy, I think we're cutting off." Grover yelled.

Percy's vision then turned black, cutting off their conversation.

Waking up, Percy was welcomed by the musky scent of his dark cave.

"I'll find you, Grover. I promise."

* * *

**A/N- So that was a brief filler but here's some questions you might have...**

Where has Percy been staying and what happened after the last chappie of the first book?

**After Annabeth left with her parents, Percy recovered and went back to his cave, awaiting for an ACTUAL battle.**

The Lost Hero sequel?

**Heck no! Besides, I don't know why Percy would stay for another war after defeating Kronos, the person he wanted to kill in the first place.**

Poseidon-Percy hate thing still going on?

**Yeah, it will be a reoccurring theme throughout this book. But it'll end.**

**Eventually.**

The pairing?

**It's definitely going to be between Rachel, Annabeth, and Thalia. Depends.**

Next update?

**Ahhhh...Idk. **

**I'd love to get at least 10 reviews before the next update so please make it happen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys! Time for some updates and I'm really sorry for not updating but I'll make up with faster updates and longer chapters! Just a little tip: this story is going to be probably less than ten chapters because I never really liked the Sea of Monsters and I kind of want to just get onto the next book. But this is still going to be interesting nonetheless. Also I think I'm going to stop switching Pov's so much because it's hard to keep up with.**

* * *

**3rd Person Pov-**

There was no way around it. Camp Half-Blood was in utter chaos.

The Titan lord, Kronos, was slowly-but surely-rising and had begun recruiting the children of the gods, he even managed to obtain 'supposedly' good titans such as Prometheus on his side.

The gods were worried about the camp's failing borders and whether accusing Chiron of poising Thalia's tree was justified.

As much as they hated to admit it, the gods needed Percy Jackson.

The son of Kronos and Poseidon hadn't been seen for about three months. Well, at least not physically.

He was dangerously notorious in all parts of the world and feared. There were bounties over 25k for the boy, some even petitions to pardon his killings. They all had name but no face.

Percy had been a great help when he led quest to recover Zeus's bolt, the helm of Hades, and uncover the prophecy given at beginning of the quest. If they didn't find him soon, a premature war would endue between the gods and the titans.

**3rd Person/ Annabeth Pov-**

After successfully completing the quest, the daughter of Athena had been welcomed back fondly, well up until Percy had discovered that Luke was a traitor.

Annabeth knew Percy was telling the truth but yet, she didn't want to believe it. Luke had promised and promises were meant to be kept.

Forever.

* * *

**3rd Person/ Percy Pov-**

Percy sighed.

He felt something off about Camp Half-Blood's atmosphere and was 100% sure it had to do with Thalia's tree.

For a tree, it didn't look too good. Its branches were wilting and they had turned into a yellow-ish color and needless to say, Thalia's tree wasn't going to last very long.

"And that would mean monsters could come into the camp." Percy whispered to himself.

The son of Kronos and Poseidon stepped through the magical border and headed into the mess hall, where the campers were having lunch.

Percy smiled; he'd always been fond of big entrances.

* * *

The mess hall was loud-as usual-but there was something wrong.

There weren't as many campers.

No one noticed Percy leaning against the doorframe so he proceeded to freeze time-a useful power, especially if you needed to fight a hellhound during a capture the flag game-and sit at the Poseidon table-like he'd been there all along. The plates were magical, designed to manifest any type of food or drink you could imagine. So he settled with a plate of nachos and coke. Percy snapped his fingers and time resumed.

It took less than a second for someone to notice his presence.

"Is that Percy Jackson?" A girl asked.

"No, someone would've seen him come in." Someone-a boy-answered.

Percy's mouth tipped up into a smile when a familiar voice greeted him.

"I'm sorry-um sir? But you can't sit here. It's only for the children of Poseidon."

Percy turned to face her, lowering his hood so she could recognize him.

A sarcastic smirk graced his face. "Oh so, is there like an area where the half Poseidon and like half Kronos kids can sit at?"

Annabeth smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Percy stiffened slightly, but hugged her back. "Where are all the campers? Chiron?"

The blonde shook her head. "Thalia's tree. It's dying which causes the borders to weaken-I guess parents decided not send their kids here if it's not safe. Chiron's leaving-the gods accused him of poisoning Thalia's tree."

Percy's eyebrows rose. "Thalia's tree was poisoned? Chiron wouldn't...is he gone yet?"

"No-I was just about to go over there after dinner."

The boy looked over his shoulder. The campers were staring-which wasn't unusual, and the only adult present was Mr. D-the wine god and director of the camp. He'd been punished by Zeus for chasing an off-limits nymph and had to serve some centuries in the camp, also he wasn't allowed to drink wine or conjure up anything related to wine such as grapes and grape vines. He spent most days playing pinnacle and drinking diet coke, so he didn't notice the two teenagers sneak out.

"And Percy?" Annabeth said once they were outside. "Grover should've been back from his quest to find Pan about a month ago. Me and his girlfriend-Juniper-think he's gone missing."

"G-man's got himself a girl." Percy whistled. "Oh and Grover's not missing-he's stranded."

"What? Where and how do you know that-no one's seen you in months."

Percy waved his hand. "He's on some island or something with a goat eating monster looking for a wedding dress. We had this weird dream and he tried to tell me everything but the connection got cut off."

Annabeth sighed, running a hand through her curls. "None of what you just said made any sense. Are you trying to tell me that you and Grover dreamt about each other?"

"Yeah...don't say like that."

The girl snapped her fingers, racking her brain for an answer. "That's it! You and Grover established an empathy link-you two will be able to talk to each other, just using your minds. But be careful, Percy, because if one of you dies, the other will too."

"So I can read minds?"

"Only Grover's." Annabeth repeated. "Don't forget the warning."

"Details." Percy shook head, walking forward. "So how are we going to find him?"

"Um, we can't leave unless we get issued a quest or did you forget that while you were on your three-month-I'm-not-going-to-check-in-on-any-of-my -friends vacation?"

Percy noticed Annabeth's hands resting on her hips-yeah, he was in for it."

"For your information, Wisegirl-I was busy trying to find out why Kronos needs me and do we have to follow the rules?"

"Kronos has been after you?"

"Yeah, his gang sends me severed heads and stuff."

Before Annabeth could ask anymore questions, they saw Chiron gathering his stuff from the big house. The teens ran up to him just as he was finishing. Their mentor was in his horse-or centaur-form, a sad look crossing his features.

"Percy?" He asked. "Where have you been? And shouldn't you two be in the mess hall?"

"Two things." Percy said. "One, that's a long story. Two, tell that to Mr. D."

"Chiron," Annabeth breathed. "You can't leave-I know you didn't poison Thalia's tree. Someone else did it-maybe one if Kronos's servants."

"My dear, the gods don't trust me right now. It's best for all of us."

"Why?" The daughter of Athena asked. "Is it because you're a child of Kronos?"

Anger surged through Percy's veins. But of course, what else could you expect from the gods?

Chiron sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's complicated, Annabeth. I will return when this...situation has been solved. Until then, you two need to stay out of trouble and stay in camp, am I clear?"

"What?" Percy shook his head vigorously. "No. We have to prove that you didn't poison the tree-we have to clear your name."

"Please, Percy-stay out of trouble. Just this once." Chiron patted his shoulder and hugged Annabeth. "Am I clear?"

"I will." Percy gave a small smile, then under his breath whispered. "Not."

Chiron smiled. "Good."

The demigods helped load their mentor's belongings into the camp van. They watched silently as the vehicle went down the hill and until they could no longer see it.

"We're going to get ourselves in trouble, aren't we?"

"Yes, Annabeth, we are. We've got to clear Chiron's name, find Grover, fix Thalia's tree, and figure out what Kronos wants from me." The golden-eyed boy faced his friend. "You up for it, Chase?"

"Definitely. Besides, what would you do without my brains, Jackson?"

Percy laughed, once more, he was going to have an interesting summer.

* * *

**A/N- So I just gave the whole plot line in the last sentences.**

**You're welcome.**

**I think it's funny like, the Sea of Monsters commercials are coming out as I'm writing this. Coincidence, I think not.**

**I don't know about you guys but I'm not going to watch it-I don't care if you changed directors, made it closer to the book, etc.-You lost me at the first movie and I love Logan Lerman but sorry.**

**I will be seeing Catching Fire though, they nailed the first one and I love Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss. And errrr...that's about it! Please review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Happy August guys! I don't know about you, but I'm not ready for summer to end but about two Mondays (Aug. 19) my school started. Boo. But it's freshman year, can't wait for football games and homecoming. You know, the highschool experience. So wish me luck and I hope you guys have a great school year and onto the story!**

* * *

**3rd Person Pov-**

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase sat on a log, near the bonfire, awaiting for Chiron's 'replacement.'

"Percy?" The daughter of Athena asked. "Did you and your dad ever figure things out?"

Percy's jaw locked in anger. "We really got into it, Annabeth. He basically said he wished I'd never been born. I mean, it's bad enough that I have an evil titan father, I didn't think I'd have to deal with another one."

"Poseidon's not evil, Percy." Annabeth pulled out her magical hat. "He just doesn't want you to end up like the other heroes."

Percy's eyes were cold; unforgiving. "Then he should've just said that instead. And it's not just about the fight, it's everything else. What has Poseidon ever done for me?" Percy huffed. "You got that hat from your mom, right? What do I have from him?"

"Your dad's done _alot _for you. Who gave you riptide?"

"Chiron."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Who saved you from your fall at the arch? And who gave you those pearls that got us out of the Underworld?"

"I saved myself, thank you very much. And it was a river spirit."

"You're so stubborn, Percy."

The boy shrugged; his mood lifted slightly.

"'How are things with your family?" He asked.

Annabeth smiled genuinely. "It's been better than I expected. They all apologized and I felt like I was at home again."

After a moment of comfortable silence, Annabeth sighed. "Do you ever wish you had a sibling, Percy?"

"A what?" Percy laughed. "No. You're crazy. Nope. Besides, I have Chiron."

"And where's Chiron now?"

Percy swallowed but laughed it off. "I don't know about that but here comes his replacement."

The two demigods turned around to face a pair of two adults. It was Mr. D and unfamiliar man.

"Peter Johnson, Annie Bell," The wine god began. "I'd like to introduce your new activities director, Tantalus."

"That's _King _Tantalus." The man sneered.

"As the youngsters say these days: hashtag whatever." Mr. D wandered off, leaving the two demigods with their new director.

"You're not _the _Tantalus, are you?" Annabeth asked.

"The one and only."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you the idiot who tried to eat the gods or something and now you can't eat or drink anything?"

"Okay Mr. Pedro, this idiot is giving you dish washing duty. You too, Anna-dishwashing."

Annabeth's eyes widened while Percy chuckled indifferently. "If you don't mind me asking-sir-why do I have dishwashing duty?"

"I don't know. The author just needed something to distract the readers for the upcoming prophecy." The new activities director shrugged.

"Come again?" Percy asked.

Tantalus just smiled cheerily and clapped his hands, "Alright, demigods, I'm your new director and...who wants a quest?"

Malcolm raised his hand, his face puzzled. "But we can't go on a quest, it's dangerous out there."

"Listen, kid, the borders are failing and you aren't any more safer here than out there. Besides, don't any of want to do it? For the glory, honor, or the next Heracles?" Tantalus looked around, tempting the campers.

Percy and Annabeth began to raise their hands slowly.

"Don't even think about it, Perry."

The demigod slowly lowered his hand. "I knew he was going to say that." He whispered to the daughter of Athena.

"I'll go." Someone said.

The campers looked around to see who had said it. The person stood up, letting everyone see her face in the firelight.

Clarisse LaRue.

Percy Jackson sighed-The daughter of Ares was a violent, stubborn, hard-headed brunette that had tried to sever Percy's head on several occasions.

"Brilliant!" Tantalus exclaimed. "A daughter of Ares, perfect for the quest. Now, go on child-go get that prophecy and bring honor to your father."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down!" The girl yelled, sprinting to the attic where her prophecy was to be given.

Annabeth snickered, turning to her friend. "I think Clarisse needs someone to go with her on her quest."

Percy brushed his raven hair out of his eyes. "Well then she just found herself some _shipmates._"

"Yeah...don't say that again."

* * *

**A/N-Didn't I say I was going to update more? Yeah, I did but I'm getting there. Um, so when I do update, it's probably going to be really early like at 6 am because I'm starting to write my chapters at night then uploading in the morning. I don't know the time zone in Texas but it has to be like Pacific time? But yeah, sometimes it might be this story or others. **


End file.
